Desejo
by Bela-chan
Summary: Depois de uma festa, Sirius Black vê uma cena que lhe desperta estranhos desejos. E agora? SSXHPXSB. Contém slash e lemon! FINALIZADA
1. de ver

**Agradecimentos:** À Ivana, por ter me inspirado a escrever com esses três, mesmo sem saber.

Ao **Marck Evans**, por ter lido e betado esta história e agüentado meus ataques de ansiedade (obrigada, leonino!).

**Avisos:** Todos os personagens contidos aqui pertencem apenas à JK Rowling. Eu só proporciono diversão a eles. :)

Contém slash (relacionamentos entre homens), sexo consensual, voyerismo e algumas coisinhas que virão depois. Bom, né? ;)

* * *

**Desejo...**

**01. ...de ver**

Quando Severus Snape e Harry Potter começaram a namorar, todos que conheciam os dois ficaram espantados. Não pelo fato dos dois serem homens, isso era comum no Mundo Mágico. Nem pela diferença de idade, isso também não era tão raro assim.

O que espantou a comunidade bruxa, e principalmente os amigos de Harry, foi ele ter se unido à pessoa que mais parecia odiar em todo o mundo. Ron e Hermione, apesar de terem aceitado com relativa tranqüilidade aquela união (em parte graças à habilidade de Hermione em preparar poções calmantes para o namorado), não conseguiam esquecer todos os traumas que sofreram com seu antigo Mestre de Poções quando eram alunos dele.

E Severus também não fazia o mínimo esforço para ser aceito por ninguém. Mas sarcasmo e frieza eram tão inerentes a ele que com o tempo todos acabaram se acostumando. Passados alguns meses, Severus e Harry continuavam atraindo alguma atenção quando eram vistos juntos, mas já não causavam o mesmo _frisson_ de antes. Todos pareciam ter finalmente aceito o relacionamento dos dois.

Corrigindo: _quase _todos.

Porque Sirius Black ainda sentia vontade de se atirar de uma ponte sempre que os nomes _Severus_ e _Harry_ eram mencionados juntos.

Desde o começo Ron e Hermione, os primeiros a saberem da novidade, ficaram bastante apreensivos sobre como contar a Sirius que seu afilhado estava envolvido com seu maior rival. Harry ficava adiando o confronto, temeroso da reação que seu padrinho teria quando soubesse. Ele era sua única referência familiar, e Harry se desesperava ao imaginar que Sirius pudesse se revoltar a ponto de rejeitá-lo.

A situação se prolongou por tanto tempo que Severus foi obrigado a tomar uma atitude.

No dia do casamento de Remus Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius estava radiante como padrinho do noivo. Muitos não o viam tão feliz há bastante tempo e nada parecia perturbar sua alegria. Snape chegou a comentar que toda aquela felicidade era porque Black "comera a fruta e deixara o caroço pra Tonks", mas ninguém entendeu o que ele quis dizer, visto que não havia frutas no cardápio da recepção.

A revelação veio quando a noiva jogou seu buquê. Hermione, Ginny e Luna correram para tentar apanhá-lo, pois todas queriam ser a próxima a estar no lugar de Tonks. Foi uma surpresa quando o buquê fez um estranho arco – como se tivesse sido convocado – e caiu sobre o colo de Severus, que tinha um sorriso irônico no rosto.

- Parece que seremos os próximos, Harry.

E, para espanto de todos, Severus se inclinou e beijou a boca de Harry que, após um momento de hesitação, correspondeu com entusiasmo.

Até hoje há quem diga que tudo não passou de um plano sórdido do professor para causar um ataque cardíaco em Sirius Black.

O plano pode não ter dado certo - ele não morreu, embora tenha sido necessária toda a habilidade de Dumbledore para impedir que o casamento também virasse um funeral – mas agora sabia do relacionamento dos dois.

Como era de se esperar o Animago esperneou, gritou, reclamou, sugeriu que Harry estava sobre efeito de _Imperius _ou de alguma poção preparada por Snape e terminou emburrado e resmungando sobre o karma na vida de algumas pessoas.

Mas de nada adiantava, pois os dois continuavam juntos e visivelmente apaixonados.

Agora, quase três anos depois, eles estavam reunidos em Grimauld Place para celebrar a formatura de Harry na Academia de Aurores. A antiga Mansão Black, antes triste e abandonada, fora completamente reformada quando Sirius foi declarado inocente. Desde então Harry morava lá, e Sirius se esforçara ao máximo para que a casa fosse o mais aconchegante possível, pois queria manter a promessa de dar um lar para seu afilhado.

Mais do que isso, ele queria que Harry se sentisse tão bem em sua casa que não sentisse a menor vontade de sair de lá, e menos ainda que fosse morar com Snape.

Sirius queria fazer uma festa estrondosa para comemorar, mas Harry e Severus não aceitaram. Depois de um pouco de discussão e caras emburradas de ambos os lados, ficou decidido que apenas os amigos mais íntimos seriam chamados. Isso incluía os Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks e alguns poucos amigos do tempo de Hogwarts.

Todos se divertiram com as demonstrações das novas invenções dos gêmeos Weasley e com o desespero de Remus tentando impedir que seu bebê de dois anos destruísse todos os objetos da casa. Aparentemente, o filho de Tonks herdara o mesmo talento desastrado da mãe para causar acidentes.

Harry, Severus e Sirius estavam um pouco isolados dos demais, bebendo e trocando as alfinetadas de sempre.

- Eu continuo achando que casos entre professor e aluno, ou mesmo entre professor e ex-aluno, deveriam ser proibidos pelo Ministério. – dizia Sirius, sentado em uma poltrona em frente ao sofá ocupado por Severus e Harry.

Harry revirou os olhos e se preparou para a mesma discussão que sempre surgia quando os três estavam juntos.

- Estava demorando. – Murmurou – Três anos, Sirius, quando vai se acostumar?

- Nunca. – Sirius sorriu e bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida. – Eu jamais assediaria um dos meus alunos.

- Sorte deles, Black. – Retorquiu Severus. – Nem Longbotton merece um castigo desses.

- Ao contrário de você, Snape, eu tenho senso de ridículo. E moral, claro.

- Ah, _moral_. – Repetiu Severus, com sarcasmo. – Confesso que não sinto a menor falta dela – Estendeu a mão para o lado e pousou sobre a coxa de Harry. – Você sente?

- Nem um pouco. – Respondeu Harry, colocando a mão sobre a de Severus. – Na verdade, acho que prefiro os imorais.

- Percebe-se. – Resmungou Sirius, bebendo outro gole – Você conseguiu corromper o filho de James, Snape.

- Eu! – Severus riu e sacudiu a cabeça - Você realmente não conhece seu afilhado, Black.

- Como assim?

- Deixe pra lá. – Respondeu Harry, disfarçando um sorriso e se levantando – Acredite, você não vai querer saber.

- Quero sim! – Exclamou Sirius, olhando Harry caminhar até o lugar em que os Gêmeos Weasley apostavam quem conseguira virar mais copos de firewhisky.

- Digamos, Black – disse Severus, a voz baixa – , que também existe um Deus do Sexo Gryffindor. ¹

- Hã?

Severus apenas deu um sorriso enigmático e se levantou, caminhando até onde Harry estava. Sirius viu quando o Mestre de Poções tocou as costas de Harry e murmurou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo seu jovem amante sorrir e virar a cabeça para trás, olhando diretamente para Sirius.

Em seguida, Harry ergueu o copo de bebida em um brinde silencioso, com um sorriso diferente de qualquer outro que Sirius já vira em seu rosto.

Um sorriso sensual, predatório.

Sirius não entendeu bem o significado daquilo, mas sentiu seu rosto corar como não acontecia há anos.

* * *

Já eram quase três horas da manhã quando os Gêmeos Weasley foram embora. Sirius resolvera entrar na aposta com Fred e George, e os três beberam quase todo o estoque de firewhisky que havia na casa. Os gêmeos estavam completamente bêbados, mal se mantinham de pé, enquanto Sirius estava apenas alto. Pelo visto, as bebedeiras e farras com Remus e James quando se formaram em Hogwarts o tornaram resistente à bebida. 

Mas ele já não tinha mais dezoito anos, se sentia cansado, e seu corpo estava cobrando o preço pelas horas de diversão. _Sinto te informar, Padfoot, mas você está ficando velho._

No momento a única coisa que ele queria era sua cama macia e quentinha.

Subiu as escadas devagar, quase se arrastando, e foi um alívio quando conseguiu chegar ao topo da escadaria. Já se dirigia para seu quarto quando, ao passar em frente ao quarto de Harry, ouviu um ruído que lhe chamou a atenção.

Era Harry. Gemendo.

Sirius sentiu todo o cansaço ser varrido para longe quando tentou imaginar _o que_ estaria fazendo seu afilhado gemer daquela maneira. Talvez fosse o álcool, ou talvez fosse apenas a mente de Sirius que se recusava a pensar em _Harry_ + _sexo_ na mesma frase, mas a verdade é que a primeira reação que ele teve foi andar depressa em direção ao quarto para ver se Harry não estava ferido.

A porta estava entreaberta e Sirius já estava quase entrando no quarto quando ouviu a voz de Harry novamente:

- Isso, Sev, assim, assim!...

Imediatamente a compreensão se espalhou pelo rosto de Sirius, que abriu a boca espantado e congelou no mesmo lugar, a mão que se preparava para empurrar a porta paralisada no ar.

De onde estava não podia ver o que se passava dentro do quarto, mas nem precisava. Os gemidos que vinham de lá não deixavam dúvidas. _Aqueles dois sacanas!_

Seu primeiro impulso foi dar meia-volta e sair correndo para o seu quarto. Ele já se afastava da fresta quando ouviu Harry murmurando:

- Oh, Severus... Ninguém faz isso melhor do que você...

A curiosidade foi mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento, e Sirius se viu obrigado a olhar o que Severus Snape sabia fazer de _tão bom _assim. _Uma olhadinha não vai fazer mal a ninguém, eles nem vão perceber que estou aqui..._, disse aquela vozinha que sempre aparece para dar maus conselhos nessas horas.

Aproximando-se da abertura, Sirius empurrou um pouco mais a porta e olhou para dentro do quarto. De onde estava conseguia ver a cama de Harry, e o que viu o fez prender a respiração.

Harry estava deitado na cama completamente despido e com as pernas abertas. Severus, também nu, estava abaixado entre as coxas de Harry, os cabelos negros caindo sobre sua cabeça como um véu que não permitia que Sirius visse seu rosto. Os olhos de Harry estavam fechados, e ele ondulava os quadris para cima e para baixo, as mãos segurando o lençol com força. O rosto estava muito corado e ele mordia os lábios, mas não conseguia impedir os gemidos abafados que saiam deles.

Um desses gemidos saiu tão alto que Severus levantou a cabeça e deu um meio sorriso, e Sirius pode ver o que até então só imaginara. Com uma das mãos, Severus segurava os testículos de Harry enquanto a mão direita estava escondida mais embaixo.

- Aqui? – Perguntou Severus, flexionando o braço direito e fazendo Harry arquear o corpo e gemer ainda mais alto.

- Si...sim... – Ofegou Harry, abrindo mais as pernas para facilitar o trabalho de Severus.

Severus deu outro meio sorriso e flexionou o braço de novo e de novo, fazendo se Harry se arquear e gemer várias vezes, completamente entregue.

Fascinado, Sirius tentou se apoiar na porta, que abriu ligeiramente. Foi rápido mas suficiente para que Severus percebesse o movimento. Harry, de olhos ainda fechados, não viu nada.

Sirius congelou no lugar quando os olhos negros de Severus se cravaram nos seus. Piscou atordoado, esperando pela fúria que viria, mas nada o preparou para o que aconteceu em seguida.

Severus apenas sorriu para ele, um sorriso repleto de luxúria que fez Sirius se lembrar do sorriso de Harry mais cedo.

Ainda sem acreditar, Sirius viu Severus abaixar o rosto e lamber lentamente toda a ereção de Harry, da base à ponta, a língua úmida esticada para que Sirius pudesse vê-la. Repetiu o mesmo gesto duas vezes, até parar na pontinha e lamber a pequena abertura que havia lá, para em seguida chupar a glande rosada com vontade, arrancado mais gemidos de Harry.

E fez tudo isso sem desgrudar os olhos de Sirius, que assistia a tudo estupefato.

- Pare, Severus, não agüento mais... Não quero gozar tão rápido...

Sirius achou que Severus ignoraria Harry, mas se surpreendeu quando ele se ergueu e deitou-se sobre Harry, ajeitando-se entre as pernas do rapaz e se inclinando para o lado para apanhar sua varinha que estava em cima do criado-mudo.

Sirius achou que Severus faria um feitiço lubrificante em Harry, mas se surpreendeu novamente quando viu Severus apontar a varinha para uma camisa preta caída sobre a cama e transfigurá-la em uma comprida faixa de pano acetinado.

- Severus?... – Perguntou Harry, abrindo os olhos.

- Shhhhh – Murmurou Severus, passando as mãos sobre os olhos de Harry e fechando-os de novo – Confie em mim...

Deixando a varinha de lado, Severus apanhou a faixa e tampou os olhos de Harry, aproveitando as extremidades para atar os pulsos do jovem à cabeceira da cama, o pano negro contrastando magnificamente com a pele clara e delicada.

- Você está possessivo hoje, meu amor – Harry sorriu.

- Eu quero te mostrar quem é que manda – Disse Severus, olhando significativamente para Sirius, que entendeu o recado.

Aquela frase não era para Harry, era para ele. Como seriam todas as outras frases e ações de Severus dali em diante.

- Humm... Eu vou gostar de saber quem manda. – Suspirou Harry, mordendo os lábios quando ouviu Severus murmurar um feitiço lubrificante e erguer seu quadril.

- Ah, tenho certeza que sim – Respondeu Severus, sem tirar os olhos de Sirius – Você vai adorar cada minuto disso. E nunca mais vai esquecer.

Sirius engoliu em seco, assistindo fascinado quando Severus começou a fazer movimentos lentos de vai e vem, pra frente e pra trás, avançando e recuando para dentro de Harry, que se agarrara nas faixas negras e virara a cabeça de lado, em direção a porta, de onde Sirius podia ver a dor ser substituída pelo prazer no rosto dele.

Severus também percebeu que o corpo de Harry estava totalmente acostumado à invasão, pois começou a acelerar os movimentos, cada vez mais fundo e mais forte, arfando e arrancando gemidos do rapaz, que passara as pernas em volta de sua cintura e tentava acompanhar o ritmo de Severus.

- Gosta disso? – Perguntou Severus, os lábios roçando a orelha de Harry e os olhos cravados no rosto de Sirius – Gosta de me ver assim?

- Sim... – Harry gemeu baixinho, e Sirius continuou calado, sem ter coragem de responder nada.

- Eu não ouvi! – Exclamou Severus, encarando Sirius e dando uma estocada mais profunda que arrancou um grito de Harry.

- Sim! – Gritou Harry, apertando ainda mais as faixas que prendiam seu pulso.

- Sim. – Murmurou Sirius, movendo apenas os lábios e recebendo um sorriso vitorioso de Severus.

- Eu sabia... – Sussurrou Severus, fechando os olhos. - Eu sempre soube...

O coração de Sirius batia descontroladamente e ele quis correr, fugir para conseguir acalmar seu corpo que parecia queimar e pulsar de desejo. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia uma necessidade de ficar e ver tudo, ver o rosto de Severus quando chegasse ao final e ver a expressão de Harry quando atingisse o clímax.

O que não demoraria muito tempo, a julgar pelos movimentos de Severus, que se tornavam cada vez mais rápidos, e pelos gemidos de Harry, cada vez mais altos.

O próprio corpo de Sirius parecia estar sincronizado com os dois amantes à sua frente. Sentiu, mais do que viu, o momento em que Harry estremeceu violentamente e gritou, o corpo se arqueando sob Severus.

- Ahhhhhh! ²

O rosto de Severus se contorceu em êxtase e ele se impulsionou ainda mais para frente, para dentro, um gemido abafado saindo de seus lábios enquanto ele enterrava o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry e desabava sobre ele em seguida.

Sirius sentiu sua cabeça latejar e, antes que desmoronasse ali mesmo, deu meia-volta e saiu correndo para seu quarto, batendo a porta ao entrar e se jogando na cama.

Não viu o momento em que Severus se ergueu e retirou a faixa dos olhos de Harry, nem quando o Menino-que-Sobreviveu sorriu e perguntou:

- E então?

- Funcionou.

**CONTINUA... o.o"**

* * *

**Notas:**

1. Nunca gostei muito desse título, _Deus do Sexo Slytherin_, mas precisei dele neste diálogo. Sem contar que nunca o vi sendo usado para o Harry. :)

2. Esse grito foi para a **Paula Lírio**, que adora gemidos em fics e leu pacientemente cada parágrafo que escrevi.

**Comentários:**

Espero que tenham gostado, e que ninguém tenha tido nenhuma parada cardíaca com esse primeiro capítulo. XDD

Essa fic terá três capítulos, e o próximo já está pronto. Se vcs forem bonzinhos e deixarem reviews, eu prometo postar bem rapidinho! -modo chantagista ativado-


	2. de provar

**Agradecimentos:** Ao **Marck Evans**, pela betagem e pelos ótimos comentários sobre este capítulo, e à **Paula Lírio**, por ter lido pacientemente cada parágrafo que eu escrevia.

E obrigada a todos que deixaram review, se eu não respondi alguma prometo que respondo esta semana. XD

**

* * *

**

**Desejo...**

**2. ... de provar**

_PoV Sirius Black_

Nem sei como consegui chegar até meu quarto, minhas pernas tremiam tanto que tive que me jogar na cama para não cair.

Meu corpo parece estar passando por uma revolução, tá tudo descontrolado! Minhas pernas estão bambas, minhas mãos suadas, meu coração disparado, minha respiração alterada, minha pele arrepiada... Nem preciso olhar para baixo para saber o quanto estou excitado.

Deito de costas na cama tentando acalmar minha respiração e querendo apagar aquelas cenas que parecem ter grudado na minha retina. Mas é claro que não adianta, nada nunca vai me fazer esquecer o que vi.

Harry e Snape. Tão lindos, tão sensuais. Tão absurdamente desejáveis.

Céus, o que foi aquilo!

Oh, Merlin, era Harry. Meu Harry, meu afilhado, filho do meu melhor amigo, uma criança ainda.

_Criança não. Ele já está bem crescido, já é um homem. Você viu. Não se martirize por isso._

Aí está ela, aquela voz que sempre tenta me colocar no rumo certo e que se parece com a de Lily. Talvez porque ela sempre tentava me fazer ter algum juízo também.

Lembrar de Lily só faz meu sentimento de culpa aumentar. Harry é filho dela e de James! Onde eu estava com a cabeça? É inconcebível que eu tenha ficado tão excitado por ter visto Harry fazendo _aquilo_.

Eu nunca deveria ter olhado, não deveria ter reparado no corpo jovem e firme de Harry, na pele branca e lisa, na boca avermelhada... Deveria ter ido embora quando ouvi o primeiro gemido, deveria ter saído correndo enquanto tive tempo, antes de ter visto o prazer que ele sente ao ser tomado por outro homem.

Deveria ter ido embora antes de ter sentido vontade de possuir Harry, antes de querer estar no lugar de Severus.

_Severus? Desde quando o nome dele é Severus? O nome dele é Snape, um cara mau que você detesta, que roubou seu afilhado de você. Não se esqueça disso._

Eu não me esqueço, mas também não consigo deixar de me lembrar da expressão de êxtase no rosto de _Snape_, dos gemidos roucos que nunca pensei ouvir dele.

As imagens são tantas e tão vivas que se confundem umas com as outras. Vejo os profundos olhos negros de Severus brilhando com um fogo que nunca imaginei que pudesse haver naquele homem. Um fogo que me encurralou e não me deixou sair daquele quarto, que me desafiou a olhar, que me obrigou a assistir a realização de uma das minhas mais loucas fantasias.

_Uma fantasia que você nunca admitiu._

Mas que eu sabia que estava lá, desde minha adolescência. Detestar Snape era muito mais fácil do que admitir o que eu sentia por ele. E fazê-lo me odiar era o certo, porque a raiva dele não ameaçava. Não do jeito que eu temia.

Sempre tive medo que o olhar dele mudasse, que não houvesse mais rancor refletido ali. Que ele me olhasse como me olhou hoje, me desafiando, me desejando, me chamando.

_Você sabia que não conseguiria fugir._

Eu nem tentei. Nem passou pela minha cabeça resistir.

O calor é insuportável. Me sinto quente, sufocado, e com um movimento impaciente arranco a camiseta e a calça que estou usando e jogo do outro lado do quarto, ficando apenas de cueca sobre a cama. Mas a sensação não passa, e junto com ela as imagens de Harry e Severus me fazem arder mais.

Fecho os olhos e suspiro fundo, quase em rendição. Não existe nenhuma culpa em mim quando minhas mãos começam a acariciar meu pescoço e descem pelo meu peito, tocando minha pele de leve.

Mas na minha imaginação não são minhas as mãos que estão percorrendo meu peito. São de Severus. Mãos longas e pálidas, que devem ser macias e firmes por serem de um Mestre em Poções.

As mãos de Severus passeiam pelo meu peito e descem até a barriga, tocando de um lado a outro antes de subirem novamente até meu peito. Ele alterna carícias e beliscões, e às vezes me arranha com força, me fazendo gemer baixinho. Eu sabia que ele me faria sentir dor e prazer como nenhum outro.

Severus aperta um dos meus mamilos com o polegar e o indicador enquanto a mão de Harry desce até minha cintura. Sem pressa, ele puxa o elástico para baixo e meu pênis pula para fora, e Harry imediatamente o envolve com uma de suas mãos.

Eu me contorço ao sentir aquelas mãos macias apertando a carne rígida entre elas, e abafo um gemido quando a mão de Harry começa um movimento de vai-e-vem, primeiro devagar e acelerando o ritmo conforme movimento meu quadril.

A mão de Severus não abandona meu peito e ora aperta um mamilo, ora aperta outro, enviando pequenas descargas elétricas que aumentam ainda mais minha excitação.

Vejo e sinto o desejo dos dois, há uma urgência nos movimentos deles que se tornam mais rápidos e fortes à medida que percebem que estou quase no fim. Eu sinto que Harry quer me fazer gozar como nunca e que Severus mal pode esperar para me possuir. Eu posso ver seus rostos alterados de desejo _por_ _mim_.

Esse pensamento é o que bastava para me fazer despejar meu sêmen na mão de Harry, gemendo e me arqueando enquanto ondas de prazer percorriam meu corpo. Eles sorriem, satisfeitos por conseguirem me fazer sentir algo tão intenso.

Fico um momento parado, sentindo minha respiração voltar ao normal e meu corpo relaxando depois do orgasmo. Abro os olhos e vejo que minha mão e minhas pernas estão lambuzadas de sêmen, mas não me importo.

Viro para o lado e adormeço, ainda pensando em Harry e Severus.

* * *

Já eram quase duas horas da tarde quando Sirius acordou. Mal abriu os olhos e já foi assaltado por cenas da noite passada, e sentiu um frio na barriga ao pensar que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que encontrar Harry e Severus. 

Felizmente Harry não percebera sua presença no quarto, e Sirius tinha esperanças que Snape não contasse nada. Pelo que conhecia do sonserinos, imaginava que o Mestre de Poções provavelmente guardaria aquele trunfo para espicaçá-lo depois.

Suspirando fundo, Sirius se levantou e, com um feitiço simples, arrumou a bagunça em sua cama e se trancou no banheiro. Durante o banho, ele recorreu a toda a sua força de vontade para não pensar mais em Harry e Severus, mas, quando percebeu que não conseguiria, mudou o chuveiro para frio e saiu poucos minutos depois.

A Mansão Black estava silenciosa. Harry ainda não acordara, e Sirius sabia que Severus já tinha ido embora. Ele nunca ficava depois de amanhecer.

Sentiu o estômago roncar e imaginou que Harry acordaria com muita fome. Sorriu carinhosamente ao pensar nisso, seu afilhado tinha uma fome de leão pela manhã.

_Ainda mais depois de tanto esforço físico._

Sirius balançou a cabeça para espantar a imagem que acompanhou esse pensamento e rumou para a cozinha. Era muito tarde para o café da manhã, e ele decidiu começar a fazer o almoço. Decidiu que agiria normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido, e com o tempo talvez conseguisse esquecer o que vira.

Já estava nessa tarefa há quase meia hora quando ouviu passos descendo a escada, e um assobio vindo de lá.

Sirius sentiu que seria difícil agir normalmente quando Harry entrou na cozinha assobiando uma música qualquer. O jovem estava sem camisa e usava apenas um short jeans velho que ia até o meio das coxas. Tinha acabado de tomar banho, e o cabelo úmido caía pelo rosto de forma extremamente sexy. Há tempos tinha abandonado os óculos redondos, e o cabelo escuro fazia um belo conjunto com os olhos muito verdes e a pele branca.

_Opa! Problemas à vista._

Sirius teve que recorrer a toda sua força de vontade para não ficar encarando-o.

- Bom dia! – Cumprimentou Harry com voz animada, como se não tivesse percebido o claro desconforto de seu padrinho.

- Boa tarde. – Respondeu Sirius, evitando olhara para Harry. – Já são quase três horas.

- Eu dormi tarde. – Disse Harry, abrindo a geladeira e pegando uma garrafa de suco de laranja. – Nem vi quando você subiu...

Quase suspirando de alívio por saber que Severus não tinha contado nada, Sirius se virou e continuou cortando os legumes sobre o balcão, enquanto Harry tomava o suco direto da garrafa.

- Era bastante tarde também. Os Gêmeos demoraram a ir embora.

- Aqueles lá quando se empolgam...

- Pois é.

- A festa foi bastante animada. Remus está se saindo um ótimo pai.

- Aquele pestinha está deixando-o louco. – Sirius riu. – Mas ele sempre teve jeito com crianças.

- É mesmo?

- É. Quando você nasceu, Lily tinha que controlar qual de nós ficaria com o bebê. Sempre discutíamos sobre quem poderia brincar com você.

- E quem ganhava?

- Eu, quase sempre, claro. – Sirius voltou a sorrir, saudoso. – James ficava enciumado porque eu conseguia te fazer rir mais do que ele. Eu o irritava dizendo que você gostava mais de mim do que dele.

- E como você conseguia isso? – Perguntou Harry, encostando-se à mesa e observando o rosto de Sirius se iluminar enquanto falava de seu passado.

- Eu fazia todo tipo de mágica: luzes, barulhos, feitiços. Remus sempre brigava comigo dizendo que isso ia te assustar, que te deixava elétrico e que eu era irresponsável.

Harry riu e não disse nada, não queria interromper o momento. Era raro Sirius falar de seus pais e de seu passado, e ele sentia falta de saber um pouco mais sobre sua infância.

- Mas no fundo Remus sentia ciúmes. – Continuou Sirius. – Principalmente porque eu era seu padrinho. Tanto ele quanto...

Os olhos de Sirius se escureceram e ele olhou para o lado, interrompendo o que ia dizer.

- Tanto ele quanto Peter? – Perguntou Harry, suavemente.

- Sim. – Respondeu Sirius, mas sem sorrir. – Peter gostava de se transformar em rato na sua frente, e você sempre batia palminhas quando via. Ele costumava dizer que se James tivesse outro filho, ele seria o padrinho.

Os dois se encararam por um momento, e Harry viu nos olhos de Sirius que ele ficara triste com a lembrança. Não queria isso, e abriu um sorriso travesso quando um pensamento cruzou sua mente.

- Então eu era meio apaixonado por você desde que nasci? – Perguntou, e viu deliciado que Sirius ficou embaraçado.

- Ora, o que eu posso fazer? – Disse Sirius, se recuperando rapidamente. – É o sangue dos Black. Ninguém resiste.

- Ah sim, já ouvi falar. – Harry sorriu e terminou de beber o suco da garrafa, enquanto Sirius se virava e voltava a cortar os legumes.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Sirius estava tão absorto em suas lembranças que não percebeu a aproximação de Harry.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Harry, quase encostando o rosto no ombro de Sirius que, pego de surpresa, acabou cortando a ponta do dedo com a faca.

- Ai, merda!

- Ah, desculpe. – Disse Harry, segurando a mão de Sirius. – Você se cortou...

- Não foi nada, eu estava distraído...

Harry estava tão perto que ele podia sentir o cheio de sabonete que vinha dele. Sabia que não agüentaria aquela proximidade por muito tempo e, antes que fizesse alguma besteira, tentou puxar a mão e se afastar, mas Harry a segurou com firmeza.

- Espera, deve estar doendo...

- Que nada, foi só um cortezinho à toa.

- Nada que um beijinho não sare. – Disse Harry, sorrindo.

- Que é isso, não precisa, eu... – Ele ainda tentou argumentar mas não terminou de falar, porque Harry levou seu dedo ferido até a boca e deu um beijo sobre o corte.

Sirius deu um sorriso sem graça, já murmurando um agradecimento quando Harry inesperadamente abriu a boca e chupou a gotinha de sangue que se formara na ponta do dedo, passando a língua sobre o ferimento.

_Hummmm..._

Sirius teve um sobressalto e puxou a mão como se tivesse sido queimado, enquanto Harry apenas dava um sorriso malicioso.

- Então esse é o gosto do poderoso sangue dos Black... – Disse Harry, lambendo os lábios como se fosse um gato. – Delicioso. Realmente irresistível.

- Menino – Murmurou Sirius, olhando hipnotizado para a boca de Harry, sentindo seu corpo despertando. – Não brinque comigo...

O sorriso de Harry aumentou e ele se aproximou ainda mais, praticamente imprensando-o contra o balcão.

- Não sou mais um menino. E você já sabe disso.

- Tenho idade para ser seu pai, Harry.

- Assim como Severus. Mas felizmente nenhum dos dois é meu pai, ou eu estaria encrencado.

_Muito bem lembrado._

- Isso é loucura.

Sirius tentou se esquivar para o lado, mas Harry bloqueou sua passagem colocando um braço de cada lado do balcão.

- Não fuja... – Murmurou Harry, encostando seu corpo no de Sirius. – Você nunca foi covarde.

- Harry...

- Você quer. – Disse Harry, pressionando o corpo contra Sirius. – Quer tanto quanto eu...

- Pensei que amasse Snape. – Suspirou Sirius, quando Harry beijou seu pescoço.

- E amo. Muito.

Apesar de já saber, Sirius sentiu o ciúme percorrê-lo quando ouviu a declaração. Irritado, agarrou os cabelos de Harry e os puxou para trás, sentindo um prazer meio sádico quando ouviu seu afilhado gemer de dor.

- Então é uma brincadeira? Está querendo me enlouquecer, é isso?

- Eu nunca brincaria com você. – Respondeu Harry, e Sirius soltou seu cabelo. – Quanto a querer enlouquecê-lo... – Sussurrou em seu ouvido. – ... você está certo. Absolutamente certo.

_Ihhh, desista. O Lolito venceu._

Sirius suspirou, derrotado, e puxou Harry de encontro ao seu corpo, beijando sua boca com desespero. As sensações eram fortes demais, e ele não conseguia mais se controlar.

Invertendo as posições, Sirius imprensou Harry contra o balcão e, com uma das mãos, segurou seu queixo enquanto invadia sua boca. Era ainda mais macia e gostosa do que tinha imaginado, e ele se excitou ainda mais ao explorar cada pedacinho daquela boca que tanto permeara suas fantasias.

Harry gemeu baixinho ao sentir a língua experiente de Sirius acariciando a sua, e aquele som foi suficiente para que o Animago perdesse o resto do controle que ainda tinha.

- Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Sirius, ofegante, respirando contra a boca de Harry. – Se passarmos daqui, não vou mais parar.

- Então não pare. – Respondeu Harry, puxando Sirius pela camisa e beijando-o com paixão.

Sem interromper o beijo, Sirius jogou tudo o que tinha em cima do balcão no chão e, erguendo Harry pela cintura, colocou-o em cima do móvel, abrindo suas pernas e se colocando entre elas. A altura era ideal, e os dois corpos estavam perfeitamente encaixados.

O rapaz tentou abraçá-lo pelo pescoço, mas Sirius retirou suas mãos e segurou seu pulso para baixo, contra o balcão, e com a outra mão voltou a puxar os cabelos de Harry para trás, mordendo o pescoço exposto. Harry gemeu e Sirius voltou a mordê-lo sem nenhuma delicadeza. A pele branca ficou vermelha com suas mordidas mas ele não se importava, queria mesmo deixar sua marca naquele menino que lhe tirara o juízo.

Abandonando o pescoço, Sirius continuou descendo e mordiscando até chegar ao peito, que estava arrepiado de desejo. Lambeu os mamilos endurecidos, mordendo-os até ouvir Harry gemer de novo. Aquele som o excitava ainda mais e, soltando-lhe os pulsos, segurou os joelhos de Harry e subiu as mãos pelas coxas, sentindo a maciez da pele em contraste com a rigidez dos músculos da perna.

Impaciente, abriu os botões do short de Harry e libertou sua ereção, envolvendo-a com as duas mãos e sorrindo de prazer quando olhou para Harry.

Os lábios dele estavam inchados, o rosto corado e os olhos verdes continham um brilho de tesão que o tornavam irresistível. Ele era a imagem da luxúria, era seu pecado particular, mas Sirius não se importaria em perder sua alma para tê-lo.

Sentiu as mãos de Harry abrindo sua camisa com urgência e arrancando alguns botões ao fazerem isso. Assim que retirou a camisa, Harry puxou-o de encontro a si e os dois gemeram ao sentir suas peles se encontrando sem nenhuma barreira.

Sirius começou a fazer lentos movimentos com as mãos, para cima e para baixo, acelerando o ritmo de acordo com os gemidos de Harry.

O rapaz quis retribuir a carícia e tentou abrir o zíper da calça de Sirius, mas ele não deixou. Ao invés disso, continuou bombeando o membro de Harry cada vez mais rápido, parando sempre que sentia que ele estava prestes a gozar.

Os gemidos de Harry estavam mais altos e seu corpo todo tremia, mas Sirius não se cansava, queria que aquilo fosse inesquecível.

- Si... Sirius... Por favor, por favor... – Gemeu Harry, de olhos fechados, quando sentiu que estava chegando perto do clímax de novo.

- Então diz...

- Dizer o que? – ofegou Harry.

- Me diz que eu te dou mais prazer do que _ele._

_Não acredito que perguntou isso!_

Harry abriu os olhos e encarou Sirius, a surpresa sendo rapidamente substituída pelo desejo.

- Você e Severus... me enlouquecem...

Não era o que Sirius queria ouvir mas, antes que parasse com o movimento, Harry agarrou sua mão e continuou bombeando seu pênis, impedindo-o de parar.

- Eu amo vocês dois – Continuou Harry, encarando Sirius e acelerando o movimento – E quero vocês dois...

- Harry...

- Quero os dois juntos... ao mesmo tempo... – Gemeu Harry, fechando os olhos e gritando quando atingiu o orgasmo, derramando sua semente nas mãos de Sirius.

Quando abriu os olhos, Sirius estava encarando-o com intensidade.

- Descobri que adoro esse seu jeito de me olhar. – Disse Harry, sorrindo.

- E eu descobri que adoro te ver gritando.

- Eu também quero te fazer gritar. – Respondeu Harry, tocando a ereção de Sirius.

- Então faz... – Murmurou Sirius, fechando os olhos.

Harry sorriu e, abraçando Sirius, aparatou.

**CONTINUA...**

**

* * *

**

**Sirius:** AHHHHH! Assim não dá, fiquei na mão de novo**. ¬¬"**

**Marck Evans:** Devia ter deixado ele fazer na hora que o garoto tentou. :)

**Harry:** -_assobiando-_ Eu não tenho do que reclamar.

**Sirius:** Óbvio que não, os dois últimos capítulos te favoreceram! Ò.ó

**Bela:** Me desculpem... É que tinha lemon demais nesse capítulo, acabei adiando pro próximo! _-vergonha-_

**Severus:** Não se preocupe, Black, prometo que no próximo capítulo você vai sair assobiando também. -_olhar intenso-_

**Sirius:** Oh... O.O"

**Bela:** Não sei de nada! XDDD

* * *

**N/A:** Falar com personagens, como vcs sabem, é o primeiro indício de loucura. Felizmente eu não sou a única surtada aqui. _-olhar comprido para o Marck-_

Desculpem a demora, mas é que a primeira cena deste capítulo não existia e eu não estava acertando escrevê-la. Sei lá, não ficava do jeito que eu queria. Mas gostei do resultado final, e espero que vcs tb gostem. Me deixem saber, sim:)


	3. de possuir

**Agradecimentos:** À Nicolle Snape, minha beta da madrugada!!

A cada um que deixou review, eu só voltei a escrever por causa delas. :)

**Avisos:** Todos os personagens contidos aqui pertencem apenas à JK Rowling, e eu não ganho um único centavo explorando-os...

Contém slash (relacionamentos entre homens), sexo consensual e outras coisinhas pervas!

* * *

**Desejo**

**3. ... de possuir**

_PoV Harry Potter_

_Finalmente!_

Essa foi a primeira coisa que pensei quando aparatei com Sirius em meu quarto. Eu finalmente tinha Sirius da maneira que tantas vezes fantasiei, sentia o gosto de sua boca, de sua pele, de seu suor... Sentia o calor e a firmeza de seu corpo junto ao meu, enlouquecendo meus sentidos.

A sensação era ainda melhor do que imaginei. Em minhas fantasias com Sirius, que começaram quando eu ainda era um adolescente em Hogwarts, tudo seria muito rápido, intenso e violento. Sirius me possuiria como desejasse, me marcaria como seu, me trataria como algum moleque insolente que o provocara e recebera uma lição "diferente" de seu padrinho. Ele agiria com energia e vigor, como tantas vezes o vi ser em outras situações.

Essa era minha fantasia secreta, minha preferida, a que tantas e tantas vezes fiz Severus realizar, a que me dava mais prazer... E Severus sabia me punir obscenamente bem, principalmente quando...

- Harry... – Sirius murmurou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. - Espera... – disse ele, tentando se desvencilhar do meu abraço.

Mas eu não deixaria. Ele não conseguiria fugir de mim, não agora que eu estava tão perto de tê-lo.

Antes que Sirius pudesse dizer alguma coisa, abracei-o novamente e colei minha boca na dele, minha língua invadindo seus lábios sem o menor pudor. Eu o avisei que não era mais uma criança, e agora iria provar.

Puxei-o em direção à cama sem parar de beijá-lo, abafando seus protestos ao enroscar minha língua na dele, provocando-o, seduzindo-o, destruindo toda sua resistência. Caímos em cima da cama, e minhas mãos tocavam cada pedaço do corpo dele que encontravam. Comecei a movimentar meu quadril contra o dele, e vibrei quando Sirius correspondeu me pressionando com força contra o colchão.

Gemi alto quando senti sua mão puxando os cabelos da minha nuca para trás, sem nenhuma gentileza, para chupar meu pescoço. _Tão diferente de Severus_, pensei, fechando os olhos e gemendo ainda mais alto quando seus dentes me morderam com força.

Senti, mais do que vi, que Severus havia chegado. Sirius continuava me acariciando, me mordendo, sem perceber que Severus estava parado na porta, nos observando.

Abri os olhos e ergui a cabeça, encarando os olhos negros e frios que sempre me excitaram. Ele havia aparatado ao lado da porta, e nos observava aparentemente impassível. Mas eu conhecia bem demais aqueles olhos para não reconhecer o brilho de excitação que havia neles.

Sorri para ele, vitorioso, e arranhei as costas de Sirius, ampliando meu sorriso quando Sirius gemeu. _Eu venci, meu amor_, era o que meus olhos diziam. _Eu terei Sirius primeiro. _

Severus sorriu maldoso, e eu senti um frio na barriga que nada tinha a ver com os beijos de Sirius. Arregalei levemente os olhos quando Severus, displicentemente, empurrou a porta, que fez um barulho suave ao se mover. Foi o suficiente para atrair a atenção de Sirius, que pulou de cima de mim como uma criança pega em flagrante brincando com algo proibido.

_Maldito! _Eu deveria saber que Severus faria algo tipicamente sonserino.

- S-Snape! – gaguejou Sirius, encarando Severus. – Não é o que você está pensando!

Por que as pessoas sempre dizem essas frases idiotas, nesses momentos? Sentei-me e tive que me controlar para não rolar os olhos ao ver a cara de satisfação de Severus quando Sirius disse isso.

- Não? – perguntou Severus. – Então eu adoraria que você me explicasse o que exatamente está havendo, Black.

Era possível sentir o veneno escorrendo por cada palavra que Severus pronunciava.

- Harry e eu... Nós... – começou Sirius, hesitante. - Nós estávamos...

- Estavam? – perguntou Severus, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Você me parece ainda mais retardado que o normal. Se não aconteceu nada, como você disse, então não entendo por que toda essa dificuldade em se explicar.

Severus e seus jogos. Ele não mudava, era impressionante. Mesmo depois de ter finalmente admitido sua antiga paixão por Sirius, ele continuava sentindo esse prazer sádico em atormentá-lo. Era visível para mim o quanto ele estava se divertindo com aquilo. Quase chego a sentir pena de Sirius.

- Não estou com dificuldade alguma! – retrucou Sirius. - Estávamos apenas... conversando...

- Ah, conversando. – repetiu Severus, sarcástico, lentamente correndo os olhos pelo peito de Sirius e encarando cada marca vermelha que causei. – Entendo.

Fez-se um silêncio carregado das mais diversas emoções. Severus ostentava um ar de visível incredulidade, enquanto Sirius não conseguia disfarçar seu constrangimento. E eu não estava agüentando mais toda aquela encenação.

- Sirius, poderia nos dar licença, por favor? Preciso conversar com Severus a sós. – pedi calmamente, e quase sorri ao ver a expressão de alívio se espalhar por seu rosto.

- Claro. – respondeu, mas hesitou ao olhar para Severus. – Você... tem certeza?

- Tenho. – respondi rápido, ao ver que Severus fazia menção de falar novamente. – Por favor.

Ele acenou, e caminhou em direção à porta, mas Severus estava na frente, bloqueando sua passagem. Sirius parou em frente à Severus e os dois se encararam, antes que Severus se movesse para o lado e Sirius passasse batendo a porta ao sair.

- Você estragou tudo. – reclamei, voltando a me deitar. – A essa hora, eu já teria explicado tudo a ele, e estaríamos os três juntos.

Severus caminhou até mim e se sentou na beirada da cama, passando os dedos nos meus lábios, que estavam avermelhados e inchados pelos beijos de Sirius.

- Não, Harry. – contestou Severus – A essa hora ele estaria procurando uma ponte bem alta para se atirar dela.

- Não ia, não. Eu explicaria a ele, Severus... – teimei, mas no fundo temia que Severus tivesse razão.

- Acha que você poderia acabar com tantos anos de inimizade? – ele perguntou, suavemente.

- Pensei que assim seria mais fácil... – murmurei – Se fosse com um de cada vez...

- Ele aceitaria você, porque o que os separa não é nada se comparado ao que me separa dele. Mas nunca a mim. Além disso – continuou ele, interrompendo meus protestos. – se isso acontecesse, nosso desejo de tê-lo conosco não se realizaria, Harry. Compreende?

- Sim... Acho que sim. – respondi, ainda inconformado. – E agora?

- Agora, eu vou trazê-lo até nós. – disse Severus, inclinando-se e beijando meus lábios.

* * *

Sirius enfiou a cabeça debaixo do jato de água fria, deixando a água correr por seus cabelos e descer por seu corpo. Sentiu sua pele se arrepiando em contato com a água gelada, mas não se importou. Esse era o jeito mais rápido de se livrar das sensações que Harry lhe causara.

_Esses banhos frios estão se tornando uma rotina, não é mesmo?_

Praguejou baixinho contra a voz em sua mente e bateu a cabeça na parede azulejada. Sentia que nunca mais teria coragem de encarar Harry ou Severus novamente depois do que acontecera minutos atrás. Chegava a desejar ardentemente morrer afogado dentro daquele banheiro, pois só assim seus problemas se resolveriam.

Como pudera deixar as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Onde estava com a cabeça, ao se atracar com Harry daquele jeito? E pior, como fora capaz de ser tão idiota na frente de Snape?

_Não que houvesse alguma coisa que você pudesse dizer._

Não, não havia. Sirius sabia que nada que dissesse explicaria o fato de estar na cama de Harry, sendo abraçado e beijado por seu afilhado. A única coisa que não entendia era como Snape não lhe lançara a Maldição da Morte na mesma hora. No estado em que estava, ele sequer reagiria. E duvidava muito que alguém culparia Snape por fazer isso.

Voltou a bater a cabeça na parede, com um pouco mais de força. Quem sabe se continuasse a fazer isso pelas próximas horas, conseguisse apagar as imagens que passavam em sua cabeça agora.

Os pensamentos giravam em sua cabeça, atropelando uns aos outros. Cenas de Harry e Snape juntos, na noite anterior, somavam-se às lembranças dele e de Harry sob o balcão na cozinha. Ainda podia se lembrar nitidamente do cheiro de Harry, do seu calor, do seu gosto... E quando tentava parar de pensar em Harry, se lembrava de Snape, de sua pele pálida, de suas mãos ágeis, de seu corpo se movendo sobre o de Harry...

Sirius sentia vontade de gritar de raiva e frustração por não ser capaz de parar de pensar nos dois. Desligou o chuveiro com força, secou-se e enrolou a toalha branca em sua cintura. Começou a cogitar seriamente em pedir a Remus para passar alguns dias em sua casa; talvez uma mudança de ares acalmasse um pouco seus hormônios.

Seu coração pareceu parar de bater quando saiu do banheiro e deu de cara com Snape esperando-o encostado na porta.

- Banho demorado, Black. – disse Snape. – Achei que não sairia mais de lá.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Sirius, correndo os olhos pelo quarto para localizar sua varinha.

- Está procurando por isso? – perguntou Snape, retirando a varinha de Sirius do bolso. – Você esqueceu na cozinha, que parecia, diga-se de passagem, ter sobrevivido a algum tipo de luta medieval. Será que você e Harry também andaram_conversando_ por lá?

- Veio me matar, Snape? – perguntou Sirius, observando Snape girar sua varinha displicentemente entre os dedos.

- Por que eu faria isso, Black?

- Vamos parar de fingimento! – disparou Sirius. – Você sabe muito bem o que eu estava fazendo com Harry!

- Grifinórios. – murmurou Snape, com um sorriso leve. – Sempre tão intensos, e sempre tão estúpidos...

- Escute aqui, _Snivellus_... – começou Sirius, mas se calou quando Snape deu três passos largos em sua direção, encostando a varinha em seu pescoço.

- Você é, sim, um grifinório estúpido, Black, se pensa que pode me ofender estando desarmado. - sussurrou Snape, fazendo com que Sirius recuasse até encostar na parede.

Estranhamente, porém, Sirius não estava com medo. Estava com raiva por estar desarmado, e sobretudo frustrado, por causa de todo o desejo não satisfeito que estava sentindo desde a noite passada.

Mas ver Snape desse jeito, com os olhos brilhando ameaçadoramente, irradiando perigo, aumentou ainda mais seu desejo. Se não poderia tê-lo com queria, então ao menos descarregaria toda aquela tensão sexual que sentia, irritando-o do jeito que sempre fizera.

- Qual o problema, _Snivellus_? – Sirius repetiu, e sentiu um frio na barriga ao ver os olhos de Severus se estreitando. – Algum trauma de adolescência mal resolvido?

Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Snape não lhe lançou nenhum feitiço, limitando-se a encará-lo longamente.

- Você está certo. – Snape finalmente respondeu. – No fundo, sempre foi apenas isso. Um assunto mal resolvido entre nós dois, Sirius.

Sirius ainda estava tentando registrar que Snape o chamara pelo seu primeiro nome, quando sentiu a ponta da varinha sair de seu pescoço e contornar a linha de seu maxilar, enquanto os olhos de Severus acompanhavam o movimento.

- Snape... – Sirius falou, com dificuldade. – O que está fazendo?

- Um assunto, eu diria, que começou desde que eu tinha uns 16 anos. – continuou Severus, abaixando a varinha. – Tem certeza que não sabe o que estou fazendo?

- Eu... eu pensei que você quisesse me matar. – admitiu Sirius – Pelo que eu fiz com Harry.

- Tenho certeza de que Harry deve ter contribuído para tudo o que vocês dois fizeram. E, se bem conheço seu afilhado, e eu o conheço muito melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, ouso dizer que ele deve ter feito ainda mais do que apenas contribuir.

- Isso não é verdade. – Sirius protestou. – Harry é muito jovem para saber o que faz, eu é quem deveria ter imposto os limites, deveria ter me controlado. Foi culpa minha.

Severus voltou a sorrir, se afastando de Sirius.

- O problema de vocês, grifinórios, é toda essa inesgotável lealdade que os cega mesmo quando a verdade é completamente óbvia.

Sirius franziu a sobrancelha, mas apenas observou enquanto Snape caminhava pelo seu quarto, como se estivesse em sua própria casa.

- Mesmo depois de tudo, você ainda o vê como um pobre órfão que só teve perdas e sofrimentos em sua vida. Como um menino inseguro e solitário, carente, que necessita dos seus cuidados e de sua proteção. E você deve estar se sentindo bastante miserável agora, depois de ter praticamente abusado dele, não é mesmo?

- Não use Legilimência comigo, Snape! – reagiu Sirius, irritado ao ver que Severus era capaz de ler seus sentimentos com tanta precisão.

- Não estou usando. Você está tão soterrado em vergonha e culpa que seus sentimentos são perfeitamente claros. – Severus parou de andar e encarou-o. – Harry é, possivelmente, um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todos os tempos. Ele venceu o maior Lord das Trevas antes dos 18 anos...

- Nunca neguei que ele fosse poderoso. – interrompeu Sirius. – Sempre soube disso.

- Claro. O que você contesta é a capacidade de Harry para escolher suas companhias.

- Ele não sabe se defender de manipuladores. – desafiou Sirius.

- Manipuladores? – repetiu Snape. – É o que pensa que aconteceu entre nós? Que eu manipulei Harry para tê-lo?

- Exatamente. – acusou Sirius.

Severus sacudiu levemente a cabeça, e deu um passo em direção a Sirius.

- Você sabia que ele se tornou perito em invadir mentes? Que esse foi um dos poderes que herdou do Lord das Trevas depois do último confronto? – perguntou, mas não deu chance para Sirius responder. – Não, você não sabe, eu sou o único que sabe. E sabe como eu descobri? Eu descobri quando Harry me fez sonhar com ele durante quase um mês, antes de ficarmos juntos.

- Sonhar? – espantou-se Sirius.

- Sim, sonhar. – repetiu Snape, dando outro passo a frente. – Todas as noites, o mesmo sonho, em que eu e ele estávamos juntos, fazendo coisas como aquelas que você adorou espionar ontem.

- Eu não...

- Sonhos que me enlouqueciam, que não me davam outra opção além de aceitá-lo. – continuou Severus. - E você não faz idéia do quanto tentei resistir a eles.

- Eu não acredito. Harry nunca faria isso.

- O _seu _Harry, não. Não o menino inocente que você pensa que ele é. Mas o _meu _Harry faria isso, e não se engane, Sirius, é o meu Harry que está no quarto ao lado, esperando por você. É o meu Harry que te ama desde que o conheceu, quando você ainda era um fugitivo de Askaban.

Espanto e incredulidade se misturavam dentro de Sirius, e ele se recusava a acreditar no que Snape estava dizendo. Afinal, era Snape quem estava ali, seu mais antigo inimigo. Por que estava ouvindo-o, para começar?

- Não... não acredito. – repetiu Sirius. – Se fosse verdade, você não me diria tudo isso. Você não ganharia nada me contando essas coisas, se realmente fosse verdade, Snape.

Severus sorriu, como se finalmente tivessem chegado aonde queria, e caminhou em direção à Sirius, que voltou a recuar até encostar na parede.

- Severus... – corrigiu Snape, erguendo a mão e tocando de leve a face de Sirius. – Ao menos uma vez na vida, me chame de Severus.

- Severus... – repetiu Sirius, sem conseguir evitar, fascinado ao ver o brilho de satisfação que se acendeu nos olhos negros quando falou.

- Eu sempre odiei tanto você. – murmurou Severus. – Você era tudo o que eu queria ser, e tinha tudo o que eu queria...

Sirius estava surpreso demais com o jeito que seu coração começara a bater descontroladamente ao sentir o toque em seu rosto para conseguir dizer qualquer coisa naquele momento.

- Mas no fundo, Sirius, eu sempre soube que você era tudo o que eu queria ter. E eu te odiava por você ser tão inalcançável, por ser algo que eu estava condenado a desejar, mas que nunca poderia ter.

- Mas Harry... – começou Sirius, tentando clarear suas idéias. – Você ama Harry, não ama?

- Você acha mesmo impossível desejar duas pessoas, Sirius? – sussurrou Severus, a voz ainda mais rouca, levando a mão até a nuca de Sirius. – Nunca quis estar com duas pessoas diferentes, sabendo que poderia amar as duas com a mesma intensidade?

Sirius sentiu sua respiração se acelerar com o toque de Severus em sua nuca, sabendo perfeitamente do que ele estava falando. Porque Sirius desejava Harry e Severus da mesma forma, queria os dois, tanto que seu corpo implorava para que Snape não parasse de tocá-lo.

- Deveria haver alguma lei que te impedisse de falar assim... – murmurou, olhando para os lábios de Severus próximos aos dele. – Sua voz é indecente.

- Não é só minha voz que é indecente... – respondeu Severus, vencendo a distância e capturando os lábios de Sirius.

Não era o que Sirius esperava. Ele não pensou que Severus pudesse ser tão suave, tão delicado. Era como se ele estivesse lhe dando tempo para desistir e recuar. Mas não faria isso. Não depois que esperara tanto tempo por aquele beijo, para sentir o corpo de Severus de encontro ao dele.

Suspirando, Sirius passou os braços pelo pescoço de Severus, entreabrindo os lábios e puxando-o para mais perto. Aprofundou o beijo, invadindo a boca de Severus com a língua e estremecendo quando sentiu as mãos firmes descendo por seu corpo. Elas eram tão macias quanto tinha imaginado que seriam, dignas de um autêntico Mestre de Poções.

Severus interrompeu o beijo e puxou a toalha para o lado, correndo os olhos pelo corpo nu, envolvendo a ereção de Sirius e sorrindo quando o ouviu gemer de prazer.

- Isso é impossível. – murmurou Sirius. – Nunca vai dar certo.

- É, é impossível. – respondeu Severus, movimentando as mãos lentamente. – Mas é claro que vai dar certo.

- Severus... – gemeu Sirius, tentando raciocinar. – Harry está no quarto ao lado...

- É verdade. – disse Severus, apertando a ereção e fazendo Sirius gemer novamente. – Acho que devemos nos juntar a ele, não acha?

- Juntar?... – ofegou Sirius, fechando os olhos quando os lábios de Severus mordiscaram seu pescoço.

- Sim... – murmurou Severus, subindo os lábios até a orelha de Sirius e mordiscando o lóbulo. – Seremos três agora. Eu, você e Harry. Como deve ser, como todos nós queremos que seja.

- Mas... – Sirius tentou argumentar, mas Severus voltou a beijá-lo, sem nenhuma gentileza dessa vez.

Era impossível negar qualquer coisa a Severus quando ele o beijava daquele jeito, quando suas mãos massageavam sua ereção daquela maneira lenta e torturante. E Sirius queria, desesperadamente, o que Snape oferecia.

Queria realizar suas fantasias secretas, queria possuir e ser possuído por Harry e por Severus, queria sentir o prazer que os dois lhe prometiam. Seu desejo foi tão forte ao pensar que logo teria os dois que gemeu alto e quase gozou nas mãos de Severus.

Mas Snape não permitiria que tudo acabasse tão rápido e abraçou Sirius com força, aparatando com ele para o quarto de Harry, que estava parado em frente à janela, olhando para fora.

- Ah! – Harry exclamou, ao vê-los aparatando. – Então você conseguiu, Severus.

- Eu diria que _nós_ conseguimos, Harry. – respondeu Severus, ainda abraçando Sirius. – Venha aqui.

Harry obedeceu prontamente, caminhando até onde os dois estavam, encarando Sirius com tanta paixão que o animago sentiu seu corpo vibrar ainda mais.

- Queríamos tanto você aqui. – disse Harry, segurando o rosto de Sirius entre as mãos. – E finalmente você veio, Sirius.

- Sim, eu vim. – Sirius respondeu, olhando significativamente para Snape. – Me convenceram a vir.

- Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar. – retrucou Severus. - Se não é o que quer...

Mas Sirius não o deixou terminar de falar, avançando sobre Severus e colando sua boca na dele.

- Eu não estava reclamando. – murmurou, segundos depois, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para começar a desabotoar a roupa que Severus usava. – Mas vou começar a reclamar se você não tirar isso agora! – olhou para Harry, que assistia a tudo deleitado. – E você bem que podia me ajudar, já que tem muito mais prática com esses botões do que eu.

- Por enquanto! – disse Harry, posicionando-se atrás de Severus e começando a beijar sua nuca, enquanto ajudava Sirius a desabotoar a infinidade de botões das vestes negras.

Logo todas as peças estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e em seguida foi a vez de Harry ter suas roupas arrancadas também. Completamente nus, os três caíram sobre a cama sem parar de se tocar, enquanto mãos e línguas vasculhavam cada centímetro de pele.

Harry estava deitado de costas e com as pernas entreabertas enquanto Sirius descia beijando sua barriga, e abriu ainda mais as pernas quando sentiu a língua de Sirius contornando sua virilha.

Seu único pensamento coerente foi que poderia facilmente morrer com o prazer que sentiu em seguida, quando Sirius começou a chupá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que Severus montava em seu peito, enfiando sua ereção na boca de Harry, que começou a sugar e a lamber no mesmo ritmo imposto por Sirius.

Nenhum dos três agüentaria prolongar aquilo por muito tempo, e Sirius começou a preparar Harry com os dedos, como vira Severus fazer na noite passada, sorrindo ao ouvir os gemidos abafados de Harry.

Levantando-se, Sirius inclinou-se sobre Harry, alcançando o pescoço de Severus e mordendo-o levemente por trás, enquanto encaixava seu pênis entre as pernas de Harry e começava a penetrá-lo devagar.

Sentia a resistência de Harry cedendo à sua invasão, e seu desejo era o de afundar-se dentro daquele lugar quente e apertado e esvaziar-se por completo, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo.

Harry passara a chupar a ereção de Severus com mais força, segurando-a com as duas mãos enquanto sentia a lenta invasão de Sirius. Mas não conseguiu controlar um grito quando Sirius deu um impulso para frente e enterrou-se dentro dele, preenchendo-o totalmente.

- Ahhh que delícia!... – gemeu Sirius, fechando os olhos para se acostumar à sensação de estar cravado dentro de Harry.

- É bom, não é? – disse Severus, encarando Sirius por sobre os ombros, e sorrindo ao ver a expressão de prazer no rosto dele.

- Sim... – respondeu Sirius, começando a se mover lentamente, ainda encarando Severus. – Mas eu quero ter você também...

- Você me terá por inteiro, Sirius... – prometeu Severus, saindo de cima do peito de Harry para inclinar-se sobre seu abdômen e capturar a ereção do rapaz.

A sensação era enlouquecedora, sentir a boca quente de Severus chupando-o enquanto Sirius o penetrava cada vez com mais força. Era a realização de todas as suas fantasias, e Harry sabia que não ia agüentar muito tempo.

Quando Sirius aumentou o ritmo e a força das estocadas, Severus passou a chupá-lo com mais força ainda, e Harry não conseguiu segurar o grito e gozo que vieram.

Quando percebeu que Harry havia gozado, Sirius saiu de cima dele e avançou sobre Severus, puxando-o pelos cabelos e beijando-o longamente, deleitando-se ao sentir o gosto de Harry na boca de Severus.

Sem largá-lo, Sirius empurrou-o em direção ao colchão, deitando em cima dele e afastando as pernas de Severus. Mas quando tentou descer para beijá-lo, Severus o segurou e rolou com ele sobre a cama, invertendo as posições e colocando-o de bruços.

- Não!... – protestou Sirius, mas Severus não lhe deu atenção, deitando-se sobre ele enquanto descia uma das mãos por suas costas.

- Não acha que já ficou muito por cima hoje, Black? – perguntou Severus, roucamente, enquanto mordia sua orelha. – Você sabia que seria meu essa noite. – completou, levando dois dedos à boca de Sirius.

Sirius não respondeu, mas lambeu os dedos em sua boca e ofegou quando sentiu que Severus o preparava rapidamente. Ele não parecia muito disposto a esperar, mas tampouco Sirius queria esperar.

Severus se ajoelhou e puxou o quadril de Sirius para cima, colocando-o de quatro enquanto se posicionava atrás dele. Harry, deitando, não perdia um detalhe do que se passava entre os dois, e seus olhos verdes brilhavam de luxúria.

Sirius fechou os olhos e sentiu-se aliviando quando sentiu Severus penetrando-o devagar, como ele próprio fizera com Harry. Por um momento, temera que Severus pudesse torturá-lo ou algo assim, e ainda estava comemorando seu engano quando sentiu Severus segurar seu quadril e se impulsionar completamente para dentro dele, entrando com força.

Sirius gritou de dor, e tentou se afastar, mas Severus o manteve no lugar, enquanto se inclinava para morder suas costas, recuando e entrando novamente com mais força ainda.

- Achou que eu seria gentil com você, Black? – disse Severus, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Achou que eu seria doce e delicado como um grifinório apaixonado?

- Maldito!... – gemeu Sirius, sentindo-se partir em dois quando Severus, em resposta, estocou várias vezes seguidas. – Você vai me pagar por isso!

- Espero que sim... – murmurou Severus, inclinando-se para agarrar a ereção de Sirius, que, apesar da dor, estava ainda mais rija. – Mas eu sei que você está gostando.

Sirius não respondeu, mas gemeu quando Severus voltou a estocá-lo com força. Queria sentir raiva ou humilhação por aquilo, mas não conseguia. Porque toda a dor que sentira começava a se desvanecer, sendo substituída por um prazer irracional de ser possuído daquela maneira dura e selvagem por Severus Snape.

Começou a acompanhar os movimentos de Severus, quase rasgando o lençol sob suas mãos, pedindo por mais força e mais rapidez sem perceber, e gemendo cada vez mais alto sempre que Severus lhe atendia e estocava mais fundo e com mais velocidade.

Harry, fascinado, sentiu sua ereção voltar, e sem conseguir se controlar se colocou na frente de Sirius, puxando sua cabeça até sua virilha e fazendo-o abocanhá-lo por inteiro.

O ritmo de Severus foi se tornando cada vez mais forte e rápido, e Harry tentou acompanhá-lo, penetrando a boca de Sirius com vontade, os gemidos dos três soando tão altos que já não era possível distingui-los.

Sirius gozou violentamente, seguido por Severus e Harry. Os três caíram deitados sobre a cama, Harry de costas, Sirius de bruços e Severus parcialmente em cima de Sirius.

Tudo o que se ouvia agora era o som da respiração dos três, ainda longe de se normalizar. Sirius virou-se e encarou Severus, que ainda estava de olhos fechados.

- Eu falei sério, Snape. – disse Sirius. – Você vai me pagar!

Severus abriu os olhos e o encarou, antes de dar um sorriso satisfeito.

- Mal posso esperar, Black.

- E eu, menos ainda! – completou Harry. – Isso é o que se pode chamar de uma noite perfeita!

Severus e Sirius apenas sorriram para ele, enquanto reuniam suas energias para deixar aquela noite ainda melhor.

**FIM**

* * *

Acabou!!! _- Bela dança feliz pelo -_  
Achei que nunca ia conseguir terminar essa fic, credo! xD

**Harry:** Ainda não sei se gostei desse fim... Estou com uma estranha sensação de que sobrei. ¬¬

**Bela**:-_indignada- _Não é verdade, Harry! Mas foi uma questão de justiça! Afinal, só deu vc nos dois primeiros capítulos! Sev e Sirius mereciam se divertir também, oras!**  
**

**Sirius: **Eu gostei do último capítulo, embora esteja um pouco dolorido. _-olha atravessado para Severus- _

**Severus:**Eu não tenho do que reclamar. Pelo contrário. Acho que fui bastante favorecido em todos os capítulos. E me sinto imensamente aliviado por tudo ter terminado antes que você pudesse "retribuir". _-sorri, vitorioso-_

**Sirius:**Não é justo! Eu exijo uma continuação! _-indignado-_

**Harry: **Eu também!!!

**Bela**: Vão sonhando! _-arrumando as malas e se preparando para fugir- _Essa fic acabou! The End! Finito!

E, por favor, me digam o que acharam – mesmo que tenham achado uma droga! xD

Abraços!!


End file.
